Determined hearts
by waveblader213
Summary: It has been 5 years since Orochimaru died, Naruto still is searching for his best friend, and he will not give up. This is my first fic please criticize and review pairings NaruHina Sasusaku NejiTen shikaino the last two pairs will not often be focused on
1. friend found

**Lost Friend found**

_It has been 5 years since Orochimaru died, Naruto still is searching for his best friend, and he will not give up._

"Ahhhhhh where in the world could Sasuke be," said the young blond.

Naruto went on mission after mission looking for his friend. Finally, though he gets a break.

He went to the new mission office when Tsunade said to him "We have a new mission for you, it is to go to the village hidden in the stones where Sasuke was sighted."

Before she could continue though, Naruto had already left.

-o-o-o-

At the village hidden in the rocks Naruto asked everyone if the saw Sasuke, and with some effort, he learned he was in the outskirts of town. Running as fast as he could Naruto reached the outskirts before his friend could leave.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked the raven haired Uchiha.

"I am here to bring you back to the leaf village." The blond headed teen replied.

"What if I refuse?"

"I will drag you there with my own two hands."

"Hn, are you prepared to fight then?" said the raven-haired teen throwing a kunai. Naruto at that moment threw a shuriken at it making it fly off course. Afterwards Sasuke who knocked him off his feet tackled him. Then Naruto punched his friend in the jaw making him fly. As they gained ground on each other, they decided to end it quick. Sasuke made his seals and charged up his chidori and Naruto likewise powered up his rasengan. Then simultaneously calling out the names of there respected attacks they dashed at each other clashing. However, Naruto then with his free hand made a second rasengan and hit Sasuke with it.

Naruto then walked to his friend and said, "Everyone wants you to come back Sasuke, we know you want to kill Itachi but we want to help. We are your friends we will help however we can just come back you stupid teme."

'_My friends want to help me?' _Sasuke thought to him self _'_


	2. return to the leaf

**Return to the Leaf**

Right after Sasuke had decided to return to the leaf he asked Naruto if the village changed.

"Not really, the village but the people in the village have. Kakashi sensei is the same as before though except that he has the mangekyou sharingan now. Shikamaru proposed to Ino and they are going to be married soon. Neji is often on missions and is married to Ten-Ten now. Sakura-chan is now a medic Nin and has insane strength like Tsunade-sama. In addition, they all are jounin like me."

Sasuke just stood there soaking it all in then asked, "Naruto, do you think I will receive the death penalty for being a missing Nin?"

"What are you, crazy they aren't going to kill you I mean you're an exceptional ninja why would they do that for?" was Naruto's reply.

"Naruto think you little idiot I nearly killed you and hurt many ninja in the process. I will definitely be killed for sure." was Sasuke's sad response.

"Well maybe we can fight it did you do anything helpful for the leaf village in any way?"

"There is one thing … I killed Orochimaru and the whole sound village maybe, just maybe, that's enough to keep me from being killed."

Naruto nodded his head approvingly, obviously signaling that it would be enough. Sasuke then was thinking to himself _'What if everyone avoids me, what if everyone hates me. I have no idea how this is going to workout but I am going to try to make it better._

**Sorry it took me so long to update because I had some things I had to do and I am gonna put the disclaimer at the bottom from now on I am Mishimo and I own Naruto is what I wish I could say oh and for the record I am fourteen.**


	3. Gaara vs Sasuke part 1

**Hahah I updated later than I wanted to and I know the people who wanted to read this are probably pissed at me and this is going to be my first descriptive fight since I've had the idea in my head for weeks.**

**Sasuke: took you long enough**

**Me: where did you come from Sasuke?**

**Naruto: we are in your story so we have the right to be here**

**Me: Shut up both of you get back into the story your pissing me off, oh also to you readers the couples I made have changed if I write a story with a made up character to have Sasuke's affection will be completely ripping off Ninja Chan one of my favorite authors. Therefore, it is going to be Sasuke and Sakura and I will mainly focus on these two and Naruto with Hinata because I cannot do that without screwing up the plot for a while to put couples together.**

**Sasuke: shut up and do the story already.**

**Me: … I will kill you if you do not stop pissing me off I am having a bad day. Oh and by the way this whole plot happened after Orochimaru died in the manga but hebi was never formed, Deidara isn't dead yet and Gaara still has his demon.**

**Battle of Redemption Sasuke vs. Gaara part 1**

Naruto and Sasuke now reached the gate of the leaf without any guards there at all. Taking the opportunity, they both headed to the Hokage tower. When they reached, Sasuke ran up the stairs with Naruto determined to get to Tsunade without anyone knowing. They made it to her door and Naruto being the idiot that he is he immediately opened the door without a second thought.

"Naruto why are you here so soon I mean it's not like you…" Tsunade's voice trailing off as soon as she saw Sasuke she then stood up and looked at Naruto then to Sasuke and continually switching back and forth between the duo.

"How dare you come here Orochimaru? I can't believe you dare come back to this village in Sasuke's body and pretend to be him so you can destroy the village" anger evident in the Hokage's voice.

Sasuke just stared at her, annoyed, before simply stating, "I am not Orochimaru I killed him."

Tsunade looked at him in amazement before laughing.

"Y-y-you k-k-killed the p-p-person who destroyed most of the Leaf and killed the Sandaime you've gotta be kidding me hahahahaha," Tsunade stuttered from extreme laughter she was experiencing.

Sasuke being annoyed cast the sharingan on her and showed her the fight between them in which the Uchiha walked away the victor. Tsunade immediately stopped laughing and stared darkly at the 19 year old.

"I-interesting a teenager defeated the snake … well it was bound to happen sometime and this seems to be enough to keep you from the death sentence. However, you need a tough punishment hmm… Ah, you shall fight The Kazekage in a battle if you lose your dead and if you win, you will be a genin again with house arrest. And you can't kill Gaara."

"Hn I have to fight the guy who nearly killed me in the Chunin exams? That's interesting," Sasuke said.

"The match starts tomorrow be ready by then or you will be given a worse punishment." Tsunade told the Uchiha prodigy.

"Fair enough but only on one condition, no one is to see this battle so no one will know I am here until a week after the match," the teenager stated simply.

Tsunade nodded her head in approval but instead of listening to Sasuke, she decided that everyone would see him from Suna and Konoha battle the Kazekage.

-o-o-o-

_One day later._

Sasuke walked into the arena confident that the fight would go smoothly but unfortunately, for him the arena had both villages there. People were also there that he did not want to know about him. Those people were the Gai team and the original rookie nine as well.

"Huh I-is that Sasuke?" a pink haired teenager known as Sakura asked. "I don't believe it he's back everyone look its Sasuke!"

Sasuke was mad at Tsunade but felt he had no choice in the matter anyway. _'I guess there isn't much I can do against this especially when our Hokage is a drunk and a gambler. Oh well I guess I have to deal with it._ Sasuke then came face to face with none other than Gaara of the Suna.

"Uchiha, I didn't think they were serious when they said you would be here," said the young Kazekage.

"Well you thought wrong then."

"I have one question for you though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but allowed the redhead to continue.

"Do you feel any remorse for what you did?"

This caught Sasuke off guard; however, he soon recovered and answered with a slight nod. Gaara understood this and nodded towards Tsunade signaling he was ready. As soon as the gong sounded, he immediately threw mountains of sand at the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged with his inhumane speed and tried to find an opening. As soon as he did, he ran strait towards the insomniac and tried to throw a punch, only to be blocked by faster sand.

'_Ah, so his sand has gotten faster I'm definitely going to have to step it up if I want to beat him.' _Thought Sasuke as he formed hand-seals at a fast pace.

_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu_

The giant flame reached Gaara but the sand protected him from the immense heat. But when the sand shield went down Sasuke was right in front of him with his fist flying faster than the sand could retaliate connecting with his jaw. The red-haired teen went flying but the sand caught him and placed him on the ground. Right after, the Uchiha threw massive amounts of kunai and shuriken at the Shukaku container, who blocked it with the sand. He anticipated this however and pulled wires that connected to the weapons making them fly out of the sand and attack repeatedly until Gaara was too preoccupied to notice a lone kunai flying towards him with a paper tag on it that exploded before it could reach any sand making Gaara fly backwards.

Sasuke didn't let him recover this time however and ran right at him grabbing him by his clothes and kicking him up. Gaara didn't fly high enough however resulting in three more kicks from the Uchiha. When they finally reached the appropriate height the young Sharingan wielder delivered three kicks to his abdomen in succession.

_Lions Barrage_

When Gaara went flying to the ground the sand once again captured him and brought him to safety with his skin peeling because of his sand armor.

"Well, well it looks like you can still deal great damage without activating your Sharingan I guess I'm going to have to change that," said the one-tailed jinchuriki. As soon as he said this he encompassed himself in an egg-like sand shield and raised it into the air where he started making hand-seals to transform into the Shukaku.

Sasuke, immediately fearing for the worse activates his Sharingan and looks for a week point where he can strike it with a paper tag. Not seeing one, he starts trying to look for other options.

'_**Use the cursed seal Sasuke.'**_ _'What the hell was that?' __**'I'm you well I am the cursed seal.' **__'What!! But that's impossible' __**'It actually isn't the cursed seal is cursed for a reason why did you think it would still work if Orochimaru is dead.' **__'W-what are you talking about I thought it was just his chakra.' __**'Well you thought wrong I am forced chakra from a demon**_ (no I am not turning Sasuke into a jinchuriki)_** and I take form based on the owner of the cursed seal. Usually I don't really care who uses me but I've taken an interest in you Uchiha. Now use me so you can win' **__'No I don't want to use your power. I want to win on my own. __**'Well you can't so I'm going to take over now and there's nothing you can do about it.' **_

After that internal argument, Sasuke's body stopped using the Sharingan and the cursed seal started taking over.

-o-o-o-

"Huh?" Naruto made this sound as soon as he saw the curse seal take over after the Sharingan stopped.

"W-what's w-wrong Naruto-kun?" asked the shy and timid Hyuuga

"Teme doesn't seem to be acting like himself it's as if something is taking over because he never deactivates his Sharingan when using the cursed seal," was the reply the Kyuubi container gave her.

"You're right Naruto of all the times we've faced Sasuke or have seen him use the cursed seal he always uses Sharingan. It just seems strange," said the only ninja there reading a perverted book.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei when did you get here?" asked the blonde genin.

"I was here a few minutes ago but I didn't come to greet you then."

"Oh, well I hope Sasuke-kun won't try anything too dangerous to Gaara-san," said the pink haired Kunoichi. Everyone else just nodded in agreement hoping for the best.

"I wouldn't count on it," said a voice that was unfamiliar to Naruto.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kenshi I came here to watch a fight not watch something take over both of them," said this black-haired 19 year-old with hair similar to that of Itachi but it was just a bit shorter. He was wearing a black cloak over his shoulder, red and black samurai kimono that had a dragon design on the side of it. He had his hitae-ate on his forehead in the same fashion as Naruto does.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"Simple. I know you all know about the Shukaku in Gaara but the cursed seal on that Uchiha is still unknown. It could control him as well since it made many people before him go crazy. It might cause trouble just watch and lets see."

-o-o-o-

The cursed seal soon spread over Sasuke's body completely. Then, it was turning to state 2 still without the Sharingan active. When Sasuke opened his eyes they became the same as the ones that were at the valley of end where Naruto and Sasuke had their intense battle.

"**Well, well Gaara. You're going to go and transform again. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm gonna stop you right here and right now." **shouted the Uchiha in a distorted and evil tone of voice. He then grew the webbed wings his state 2 was famous for and started to take flight while making hand-seals for his most deadly move.

_**Chidori **_

His hands held a blue shocking sphere that soon became black and white as he flew strait at the sphere. When he reached, he struck out with the technique and proceeded to pierce the shield. He hit Gaara in the arm in his shoulder as he did 7 years ago but he didn't stop there. He started to torture Gaara by charging more electricity into the palm that was still touching the Kazekage. Everyone heard Gaara's shriek of pain.

-o-o-o-

"Oh my god what is Sasuke-kun doing?!" shouted Sakura.

"I told you. By your reactions, it seems that isn't the way you know this guy. But this makes me mad," said Kenshi.

"What do you mean Kenshi your from Konoha like the rest of us and you don't know Sasuke that well?" asked Rock Lee.

"I thought I could see this Sasuke at his full potential but he let something take him over to win." stated the new ninja.

"Wow, you better not let Teme here you say that then because he'll get angry and start fighting you to defend his pride." said the whiskered ninja.

What Naruto had just said gave Kenshi a great idea.

**Wow my first long chapter and my first cliffie. I'm starting to get really happy since I finished this chapter.**

**Sasuke: well it took you long enough to even start it**

**Me: are you still trying to piss me off Uchiha?**

**Sasuke: I don't know why don't you tell me**

**Me: Oh you sarcastic annoying twit.**

**Sasuke: like your gonna do anything.**

**Me: (growls) never mind. On the topic of my new character Kenshi, yes he will be a main character. Also, I am going to make interesting things happen to Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: What?!**

**Me: Yeah, well, I planned this all out before you started pissing me off so just shut up. The Akatsuki will also be a main part in this story. So now Naruto do the disclaimer please.**

**Naruto: waveblader wishes he was Masashi Kishimoto and that Sasuke would take that stick out of his ass and come back to Konoha.**

**Sasuke: dobe what did you just-**

**Me: nicely said Naruto. Now before Sasuke tries to attack us all ja ne.**


End file.
